deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Dealings
Dealings (取引, Torihiki) is the third episode of the ''Death Note'' anime. Synopsis The police review their information on the Kira case, and L (via Watari's laptop computer) states it is very likely that Kira is a student. At the end of the meeting, L asks the police to investigate if the victims' faces were shown in the media prior to their deaths. That night, Light is at home helping Sayu with her homework when their father, Soichiro Yagami, comes home. Thanks to his father's position as chief of police, Light is able to stay one step ahead of the investigation by hacking into his computer over their shared home network. He discovers that the police are suspecting that Kira could be a student. Mentally reviewing the rules of the Death Note, Light begins manipulating the times of death so that criminals die while he is engaging in everyday activities at school. The police hold another meeting to discuss the 46 deaths that occurred over the previous two days exactly one hour apart from each other. L concludes that Kira can control the time of death and is flaunting it, concluding to himself that Kira must have access to police information. Light reveals to Ryuk that L will soon start suspecting people in the police force, and when the police discover that he is investigating them, they will become angry and investigate L. When the police find him, Light will be able to eliminate him. At the NPA, three men give their resignation letters to Chief Yagami. They confirm that all of the victims' faces were shown before they died, and unlike L, as policemen, their names and faces are publicly known. Later, Watari informs L that the FBI has entered Japan in order to investigate police personnel. On the way home from school, Ryuk tells Light that there is someone following him, but makes it clear that he is not doing it because he is on LIght's side, but merely because having someone following them creeps him out. At home, Ryuk reveals to Light that Shinigami write humans' names in their Death Notes in order to increase their lifespans, and that Shinigami can see the name and lifespan of any human they look at. Ryuk knows exactly how much time Light has left and offers Light a deal: he can give Light the power of his Shinigami eyes in exchange for half of his remaining lifespan. Even though his remaining lifespan would be halved, Light admits he would be able to use the Death Note more effectively. Death Note Rules Revealed * How to Use It: IV - The person in possession of the Death Note is possessed by a god of death, its original owner, until they die. Trivia * In this episode, it is revealed that the Chief of the NPA, Soichiro Yagami, is Light Yagami's father. * It is revealed that the Death Note can increase the lifespan of Shinigami who write names into it, making them immortal until they reach the end of their lifespan. However, no matter how many names a human writes, their lifespan will not increase. * Ryuk reveals that Shinigami have the natural ability to know a person's name and lifespan by looking at them. He also reveals that a human who has a Death Note can gain the eyes of a Shinigami from the one they are possessed by if they give half of their remaining lifespan to that god of death. In other words, Light would be able to use the Death Note much easier and might be able to find out who L is if he gives half of his lifespan to Ryuk in exchange for Shinigami eyes. Episode Guide es:Episodio 03: Negociaciones fi:Sopimuksia fr:Pacte pl:Handel Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Part I (anime)